


A day off

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day Off, Fluffy, Give my boys some peace, M/M, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Thace finally comes home





	A day off

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short tumblr prompt!!
> 
> If you want to send me a prompt,[hit me up](http://marveldevil.tumblr.com)

A breath escaped from Thace’s mouth as soon as he walked into their shared quarters. His mission wasn’t supposed to be over for another month, but he managed to grab the intel quicker than expected so that he could get back to Ulaz quicker. But Ulaz didn’t know that Thace was back already, so He was probably working himself to death in his lab. 

That’s at least what Thace thought until he heard the door open with a woosh and see his husband walk into their shared living space.

Ulaz didn’t look happy, his posture was angry and he kept breathing heavily.

“You need a day off Ulaz,” Ulaz mockingly said while throwing his communicator on the table. “You look tired Ulaz, fucking Antok, doesn’t let me work when I want to,” he grumbled. 

It was obvious to Thace that Ulaz hadn’t seen him, so he decided to speak up. “He’s right though, you look tired,” 

Thace couldn’t say that he was unhappy when he found himself with Ulaz’s blade on his neck after he startled him. It only meant he had good reflexes. “I missed you too,” 

The look of realisation on Ulaz’s face was worth all the extra hours that Thace put in. “You’re back,” he whispered, before taking the knife away and kissed him like a starving man. 

“I’ve missed you,” Ulaz smiled out and out his hand on Thace’s face, who inspected his husbands face, he had bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted. 

“I can see that, join me?” he asked as he patted the couch and Ulaz sat down next to him, laying his head on Thace’s shoulder. 

They asked a few questions about how they have been over the last few months, before they both fell asleep. Limbs tangled up, lying on top of each other and feeling the other’s heartbeat they finally slept well again after all the months apart.


End file.
